


Hope For Humanity

by GhostlyDreams17



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, One Shot, Vampire Hope, hosierainkiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17
Summary: Before her parents died Hope has activated her vampire side, so that means she has the capability to turn them off. And that’s exactly what she did.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	Hope For Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this one shot was inspired by the song Afterlife by Hailee Steinfeld. I kinda like this one, but idk at the same time.

_ Love. Love is something you’d risk everything for. Love is complex and sometimes even confusing. But it’s also a good thing. You sometimes feel safe, warm and happy when you love someone. You can also feel terrified of love. Scared of how much you can hurt the other person, overthink, and just make it worse. And sometimes, when you fall in love, you also fall out of love. Until you find the one….your soulmate, the person that you fall intensely in love with, and want to share the rest of your life. The one that sees you for who you are, and loves you because you are perfectly imperfect. You will fight for this person, no matter what it takes or what the cost is. Sometimes love can be stronger than anything, even your humanity. That is true love. _

Before her parents died Hope has activated her vampire side, so that means she has the capability to turn them off. And that’s exactly what she did. 

After Rafael stabbed Landon with the golden arrow, he didn't come back. It’s been a week since the incident. Hope has just been rescued from Josie’s mind, she doesn’t know about Landon yet.

Alaric walks into the twins room, where Hope is also in. “Hope…” Hope looked up at him with confused eyes. He then cleared his throat. “You’re not gonna like what I’m about to tell you.”

“Landon, he uh, he got stabbed, with the uh, golden arrow.” His voice became shaky. “It’s been a week since, and he hasn't woken up, I’m sorry Hope we did everything we could.

“Where is he?” Hope spoke so quietly Alaric couldn’t hear her.

“What?” 

“WHERE IS HE?” Hope yelled louder, which made Alaric and the twins jump.

“He’s in the infirmary, but he won’t be for much longer.” Alaric said, scared of what Hope might do.

“I wanna see him.” Her tone sounded more of a bark.

“Hope-” 

“I said I wanna see him.” Her voice sounded more calm but untrusting.

Alaric just nodded and went out the room, where Hope followed him. When they got there, he was nowhere in sight, he was in the back room. When Hope saw his lifeless body, she denied him being gone. After a while, it hit her, an intense amount of pain hit her. She lost another person she loved, deeply. She couldn’t take it anymore, so she ran out of the room, Alaric tried to follow her. 

“ _ Corporis Impetus _ .” Hope put a restraining spell on Alaric, freezing him in the position he’s in.

“HOPE!” Alaric knows this spell is only temporary, but who knows what Hope might do.

******

Hope was walking towards her room, when Rafael came up to her. “ _ Ventus _ ” Hope said, causing Rafael to crash into a wall. 

Once she got to her room, she closed the door immediately and slid down into a sitting position, with her back against the door. She began sobbing uncontrollably. She got up and screamed as loud as she could, causing the whole room to shake. After an hour of crying uncontrollably and breaking every single thing in her room. She shut her eyes, and breathed, that’s when she did it.  _ She turned it off _ . A big smirk spread across her face, she started laughing, and just left the school, with no trace, no note, nothing.

******

It’s been a week since Hope has gone missing, but it was time for Landon’s funeral, here at the school. Since he has no family to go to, they decided to have it at the school. 

The twins took Landon’s death and Hope’s disappearance pretty hard, especially Josie. One was her ex-boyfriend who she cared a lot about. And the other was her best friend, and her crush. On the other hand, Lizzie isn’t as affected about both of them, but still pretty upset. 

Josie was lying on her bed, thousands of thoughts running around her brain at a hundred miles per hour. 

“Come on Jo, you have to eat, you haven’t eaten in days.” Lizzie said as she walked into the twins room.

“His funeral is today, and Hope’s not even here,” She sat up “Hope’s been missing for a week, what if something bad happened to her, what if-” She got interrupted by the blonde.

“Josie,” Lizzie sighs. “We’re all worried about her, but you also got to take care of yourself. Please Josie.”

Josie finally gave in and accepted the food her twin sister has brought in for her. After she finished eating for the first time this week, it was time to get ready for the funeral.

Both Josie and Lizzie wore black simple dresses. When it was time for the funeral to start, Josie found herself looking at the talisman Hope gave her on her 16th birthday. She thought about the memories her and Hope shared. She stared at it for a long time before she decided to put it on. Now, she was able to go to the place where they always had their morning meetings. 

When the twins arrived they sat in the front, along with MG, Rafael, Kaleb and more of their close friends. Once everyone got settled in their seats, Alaric stepped up to the mic.

“Landon,” Alaric took a deep breath. “He was a good kid, he might have done some bad things then and there, but overall he was one of the good one’s. It’s so devastating, that we have lost him. He was kind, and he never gave up on anything. Now I'll let someone else talk. Rafael?” Rafael nodded and made his way up to the microphone.

“This man, he was my brother, he was always there for me whe-” Rafael was interrupted when the loud bang of doors being opened startled everyone.

“How rude, you started without me.” It was Hope, she was making a fake sad face and it lifted back up to a non caring face. She started walking up to Rafael when Alaric spoke up.

“You turned it off.” Alaric was shocked, he immediately knew. Josie’s heart fell to the floor, she knew what that had meant.

“Yep.” Hope really emphasized on the p. Hope continued her walk to the front. She stops in front of Rafael, his face full of sadness. Hope put her finger under his chin “Aww is the little wolf sad” she made a fake pouty face, then started chuckling, she then shoved him away from the mic and started saying things for herself.

“You know, I never really loved him.” She was looking around the room very amused, until she looked at Josie, her amusement slightly went down and her face softened a little. She quickly shook it off, but Josie seemed to notice. “Alright this is boring, and I’m a bit hungry, so if you don’t mind.” She points out the door, and vamp speeds away. Everyone in the room is left in complete shock, they decided to continue the rest of the funeral. It was a good service aside from the Hope incident. Josie couldn’t stop thinking about when Hope had looked at her, and how her facial expression changed. 

******

Hope was bored and hungry, ravenous to be exact. She decided to go to the Mystic Grill and grab some food, and by that she means feed on humans, those clueless innocent humans, just how she likes them. 

She walked in, she could hear fourteen heartbeats and each and everyone of them attracted Hope. She made her way around the place when a blonde caught her attention. The blonde was about 5’5 and her facial features fascinated Hope, sucks she’s about to die though. Hope gives her a devilish smile before ripping into her throat and drinking her blood. Before Hope knows it her head falls off, and Hope starts chuckling.

“Oopsie, let me fix that.” She picks up the head and puts it back on the lifeless body, but it just falls right off again. “Well, I tried. So, who’s next?” She eyed them all and raised an eyebrow. They were in shock and she could see the panic in their eyes. Before they could move, Hope had drained the blood out of all of them, and the same thing happened, their heads have fallen off. Hope is proud of what she has created. She kinda wanted a burger though.

******

“Dad, I can help get her back.” Josie is running after her father who is determined to find out where Hope is.

“Josie, it's too dangerous for you and your sister.” Alaric argues back. “I’ve dealt with her father before, I think I can deal with her.”

“But-”

“No buts Josie.” Josie really wanted to tell him about how Hope looked at her. 

She sighs and turns around and sees. “Jade?”

“Hi, Josie.” She gives a small smile. “Are you okay?”

Josie just nods and walks away, leaving Jade there, sorta upset that she just left.

******   
  


Alaric drives around Mystic Falls thinking of where Hope might be so he goes to the Mystic Grill. As he walks in he sees many lifeless bodies with their heads almost reattached. He looks up and sees Hope downing a burger.

“Ugh, why’d you have to ruin my lunch time?” Hope says, putting her hamburger down.

“Hope, you killed innocent people!” Alaric basically yelling at her.

“Yeah, so?” Hope wipes her face with a napkin. “Does it look like I care. Anyways, how are you? Actually I don’t really care. See what I did there” She snickers. 

“Hope, you know turning it off, isn’t the way to go.” Alaric said with worried eyes. 

“But, I’m the almighty Hope,” She said sarcastically. “Apparently people depend on me and my decisions, so maybe turning it off was the way to go, anyways, gotta go.” 

Before Alaric said anything she used her vamp speed again to leave without a trace. Now he has to clean up the bodies she left behind.

******

  
Josie was pacing back and forth in her room waiting for her dad to come back, hopefully with Hope. It's been hours since he left, and she was starting to panic.

She went out to the woods, the Old Mill to be exact. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, she just needed to relieve some stress...right?

She sat down in the middle of the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but her mind took her elsewhere. _ Will Hope ever turn her humanity back on? Will she have happy moments with Hope again? _ There's no denying Josie was in love with Hope.  _ What will happen if we don't get our Hope back? Will she stay broken? Will she get better eventually?  _ All these thoughts made Josie’s heart pound faster, then when one single tear rolled down her cheek, she broke out in an uncontrollable sob. She stood up and screamed as loud as she could, and the Old Mill shook, and started breaking, she broke a few trees along the way. Josie started breaking everything in her sight.

Jade was walking to the Old Mill, when she saw Josie breaking many things she quickly vamp sped over to her and stopped Josie.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Jade went to hug Josie, and Josie immediately wrapped her hands around Jade and started crying. “I came to tell you, your dad came back,” Josie waited for the ‘with Hope’ part but it never came. Her dad being back did ease her a little bit. It took a while for Josie to calm down, she pulled apart from Jade. 

“Um, thank you for telling me, we should head back.” Josie starts walking back to the school when Jade gently grabs her arm and turns her back around.

“Josie, what’s wrong, ever since Hope disappeared you have been acting differently.” Jade actually seems worried for once.

Josie took a deep breath and explained everything to her. _ How much Hope means to her. How she is madly in love with Hope. How Hope makes her feel butterflies wherever they’re together. How Josie knows Hope is the one and only one for her.  _ Teardrops fall from her eyes to the ground as she explains. Jade seemed upset because she has caught feelings for the brunette, but knows better than to interfere.

“Wow, she seems pretty special when you talk about her like that.” Jade spoke quietly.

“Yeah she really is special, one you get past her walls she is an amazing person.” Josie slightly smiled at the thought of happy Hope.

They walk back together and go to the school to meet Alaric.

******

It’s been dead silent for three weeks. Hope hasn’t shown up, not once. And there’s no trace of her in town, there’s been no reported deaths, nothing.

Josie hasn’t been herself either. She started caring less about others around her. Everytime someone tries to say hello to her, she completely ignores them. She started caring less about what she wears or how she looks like, there’s no point. She’s been skipping classes, her grades are looking really bad. Hope has done this to her, she is terrified, she misses her Hope deeply.  _ That’s what love does to you. _

“Come on Jo, we’re gonna be late for class.” Lizzie was getting ready to go downstairs.

“I don’t feel like going to class.” Josie has barely woken up.

“You’ve missed class all week, you gotta come at least today.” Lizzie gave her sister puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” Josie spit out coldly. She got ready when she heard the comms.

“ _ We just got word from the sheriff that there was a sighting of Hope, classes are cancelled and you must stay in your dorms, until we got this figured out.”  _

Josie heard those words Hope and immediately headed to her dad’s office.

“Jo-” Josie barely heard Lizzie as she left, she had never run so fast in her life.

She swung the door open to the headmaster’s office “I’m coming with you. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Josie demanded.

“Okay, I know she won’t hurt you, even if she did turn off her humanity.” Josie was in complete shock of what her father just said. “But, we gotta go now.” Josie just nodded and followed her dad.

******

Hope was bored out of her mind, so she decided to kill some people in Mystic Falls. She decided to kill not so innocent people because they were beyond boring to mess with. Criminals were more fun. She went to the police station, and had some fun with the cops. Someone obviously reported the attacks because in an hour Alaric and Josie were right outside. 

She groaned and waited for them to come inside. Once they did she couldn’t make eye contact with Josie.

“What?” She was wiping her mouth removing the blood. “Do you want a turn?” She looks around at the dead bodies of the officers. She quickly made eye contact with Josie but looked away almost immediately. 

“Why were you MIA for weeks, then you come back and do this.?” Alaric said in his usual shouting tone. Josie couldn’t help but shift in her standing position. She didn’t know what to do now that Hope was literally right in front of her.

“Mind your business,” She laughed lightly “Plus, I was bored, but you said no innocent people.” She was mocking him.

“Dad, let me have some time with her, please?” She whispers into her dad’s ear and he nods and goes outside.

Josie could see Hope hesitate for a second. Josie moved closer to Hope. Hope tried giving her a death glare, but she seemed to be failing. Josie was her weakness, and possibly the only chance they have of restoring her humanity.

“You should leave.” Hope says forcefully. But Josie doesn’t budge.

Josie walks up to the auburn haired girl and places a hand on her cheek. Hope immediately reacts and vamp speeds Josie to the wall, with both hands on the brunette’s shoulder.

“I told you to leave, or I might have to kill you.”   
  


“Would you do it?” Josie’s voice was soft.

“Y-yes.” Hope hesitates.

“Then do it.” Josie feels confident.

Hope couldn’t look at Josie in the eyes. Josie lifted Hope’s chin to make eye contact with her. 

“Kill me.” She stared into those blue orbs for a while, but she saw something in those blue orbs of hers. And it was...Guilt? 

“Hope.” Josie caressed Hope’s cheek and closed her eyes. Before she knew it Hope had disappeared.

Moments later her dad walked in. “This is the only time you'll ever come with me.” He said angrily, witnessing what just happened. Josie looked at him, with tear filled eyes.

“I almost got to her.” She then started crying, and her father hugged her.

******

It’s been another week since Hope disappeared again. Josie has tried many locator spells, but had no luck.

She knew Hope wouldn’t leave Mystic Falls. Josie decided that tonight she’s gonna go out and find Hope, without telling her father. Her father also told her that he’d be going out trying to find Hope and that Josie has to stay here.

She grabbed her talisman, and put it on. It was starting to get dark so she would head out soon. She asked MG to vamp speed her near Wickery Bridge. When they got there, MG left immediately, even though he was a vampire, the dark still creeped him out.

There was no sign of Hope anywhere. She started walking past Wickery Bridge to an empty road. She heard some noises coming from the woods, and a figure came out. It was Hope.

“Hope.” Josie sighed, happy that she found the tribrid. She walked closer to the tribrid but Hope put out a hand causing Josie to stop.

“Stop, what are you doing here?” Hope asks in a cold tone.

“I came here for you.” Josie walked towards her anyways. Hope scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Remember this?” She pulls out the talisman. “You gave it to me on my birthday. That made me so happy, especially because it came from you.”

Hope puts her hand down and stares at the talisman. “Remember last year, when I told you I had a crush on you.” Hope just stares at the brunette. “My feelings for you have only intensified, so I guess you could say I’m in love with you.”

“All those little times we would hang out, you made me feel seen, and heard, you weren’t like the others.” She took a deep breath. “You made me feel like myself, and you were special to me, and I can never thank you enough for that.”

The brunette walks even closer and puts her hand on Hope’s cheek. It started raining, it was light.

Josie made Hope stare into her eyes. “I love you Hope.” It started raining harder.

Hope closed her eyes for a second, then immediately burst into tears and hugged Josie. It’s now pouring rain.

“I’m so sorry.” Hope said with a shaky breath. “I’m so so sorry.” 

“It’s okay Hope, it’s okay.” Josie said softly, gently rubbing Hope’s lower back. Their clothes were drenched.

“I-I love you too, I think I've always had” Hope said, still burying herself in Josie’s neck.

  
Josie pulled apart from Hope. Hope was staring into her eyes, their faces inches apart. Josie closes the distance between them and kisses Hope. The water from the sky raining down on them. Their kiss was slow and full of affection.  _ It was full of Love _

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooow you made it through :)))


End file.
